Something Special
by Koakuma Tsuri
Summary: 10/100: Possess. It was time Angeal showed the world Genesis was something special to him. Angeal/Genesis. AU Yaoi. Drabble.


10/100 Possess - Angeal/Genesis  
Oh, the Gackt!Genesis returns... same universe as "Once In A Lifetime" so... no Cloud :'(  
Oh well, Angeal's just as sexy..

Something Special

There he was, as always, dancing about at the front of the stage, thrusting his hips like there was no tomorrow and dragging his hands along his slim thighs.

As always.

The sight Angeal had now, with the vocalist's back arched and legs spread apart, anybody – woman or man – would be more than willing to kill a few puppies for, but still he remained relatively unaffected.  
With the click of his heels and a particular high note, the energetic, redheaded lead singer was off again, prancing around in his tight leather trousers, able to move and writhe in them like they were a second skin… scrap that, he was probably born with them on.

It wouldn't be long now until Genesis wandered over and played his usual game. What the redhead did exactly always depended on how much his own caresses affected him. Some days Angeal had the vocalist grinding into him from behind, kneeling in front of him with that beautiful face pressing between his legs; simply stroking him or on occasion the singer would slip his hot palms into the bassist's pants.

It sent the fangirls wild with twisted fantasies (he'd had some pretty damn graphic sex stories read to him by the singer), and that was why Genesis did it.

It was a game to the redhead – just fan service.  
Every kiss, every glance, every soft whisper in the middle of the night, every hard and fast fuck was nothing more than a farce. Genesis would protest otherwise, claiming that what the pair had was something special, and indeed Angeal had been the very first of the redhead's countless lovers but he wasn't the only one the redhead had off stage. No, many-a-time he'd stumbled exhausted back into their designated dressing room on find his childhood friend and their youngest guitarist intertwined on the sofa, drenched in sweat and moaning into each other's mouths.

It was a sofa that only 2 hours previously, Angeal had had Genesis sprawled out comfortably on top of him; their tongues caught in a ferocious battle of passion. Well at least that's what Angeal liked the think it was.

The quiet bassist couldn't help but frown as he noticed Zack's eyes drifting slowly up the redhead's slender long legs.

Jealousy had never been a problem for him before, he'd gotten used to the vocalist's infidelity over the years.

_"You're the only one I touch on stage – to show them that you're something special to me,"_

That fact was true, it was either Zack or Seph who initiated all the other little shows, but still, Genesis was far from unwilling.

_"You were my first. I'll never forget that,"_

Glancing one more time at the redhead, Angeal decided it was time he showed the world that Genesis was something special to him too.

Genesis belonged to him.

Breaking tradition, Angeal paced briskly across the stage as the young onyx-haired guitarist broke into a solo duel with his partner. Genesis was pleasing the crowd as always, caught completely unawares when long fingers wound tightly around his arm and yanked him back and into strong arms. He twisted in the grasp, but immediately clamed when his eyes settled on the deep azure warmth of Angeal's.

The taller man leaned down and kissed the vocalist softly and sweetly on the lips.

They ignored the screams of glee from the audience; Angeal was lost in surprise when Genesis actually submitted, not taking control and making the simply act look like some soft-core porn clip. Reluctantly, Angeal pulled away when he knew Genesis had to begin singing again.

The redhead's bright aquamarine eyes cracked open and he mouthed with a content smile, "Thank you". He then regained his posture after being released from the bassist's embrace. Turning back to the crowd, he slowly wandered away from Angeal, still smiling and with a jump in his step screaming the next lyrics in the song.

_"All I ever wanted was to loose all control,_

_To be the one you hold,"_


End file.
